A generic filter device with a filter housing cup and a filter head is known from US 2011/0147297 A1, wherein a ring filter element with an upper and a lower end plate is arranged in the filter housing cup. At the face end the upper and lower end plates in this case enclose a filter material arranged therebetween. At least two radially outwardly projecting bayonet wings are arranged on the upper end plate of the ring filter element, which bayonet wings interact with recesses arranged on the filter housing cup in the manner of a bayonet catch.
A liquid filter system for an internal combustion engine having a beaker-shaped housing is known from EP 1 690 581 B1, which beaker-shaped housing is detachably connectable to a receiving head, wherein a filter element is arranged in the housing. The housing in this case is provided with first form-fitting elements which extend over at least part of the outer circumference of the housing and/or the lower edge thereof. The form-fitting elements in this case are each interrupted by at least one axially extending recess, wherein the filter element has a liquid-tight casing that is provided with second form-fitting elements on its outside and/or on its lower edge which can be used when inserting the filter element in the housing into the recess in the first form-fitting elements.
As a general rule, when replacing suspended filters, it is desirable for these to be capable of being removed from the filter head along with a filter housing cup, without said filters becoming caught on the filter head in an undesirable manner and, as a result, virtually having to be dismantled separately. This can be achieved, for example, by means of the bayonet catches known from the state of the art, although in some cases these often have the disadvantage of also becoming detached when the filter housing cup is separated from the filter head.